School Ski Trip
by hollandlane
Summary: Peter Parker is going on a school ski trip with his friends. But, what will Peter do when things go terribly wrong and a villain from his past reappears with revenge for a certain spider in mind? Will Tony Stark be able to reach Peter in time?


**Hi everyone! I've been writing down my fan fiction ideas for a while now and I haven't felt ready to publish them until now (so here goes nothing). I wrote this chapter over a year ago before Infinity War and Endgame emotionally wrecked me. So, this story takes place a little bit after the events of Spiderman: Homecoming. I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think! I'll try to update it as quickly as I can! (Also, I don't own any of these characters and I am rating this as T, because the later chapters might get a little violent)**

"Congratulations kid, you're one of us now, you're an Avenger."

Mr. Stark smiles and a grin slowly spreads across my face unable to contain my excitement. _I'm an Avenger, finally. _

"Thank you Mr. Stark, thank you so much, you won't regret this!"

Mr. Stark gives me a half smile, "Tony kid, call me Tony."

Suddenly, Tony looks confused, "Peter, are you wearing Hello Kitty boxers?"

I glance down and I'm horrified to find that Mr. Stark is right. I am wearing Hello Kitty boxers. And nothing else. My face starts to heat up. Then the laughter starts. When I look up all of the Avengers have suddenly appeared next to Tony. They are pointing and laughing at me. I turn to Tony and he shakes his head.

"Kid maybe you aren't ready for this."

"No! Tony I—"

"Kid you have to understand, Avengers don't wear Hello Kitty boxers."

"PETER PARKER, are you on this bus?"

I wake up from the weird dream as someone shakes my shoulder roughly.

"Peter Parker?"

Ned shakes my shoulder again, "Peter she's talking about you!"

Suddenly I snap out of it and my hand shoots up, "Um, yes! Yes, I'm here! I'm present."

I cringe at the way I stumble over my words and slowly lower my hand. Then I notice my teacher's glare and my classmates annoyed glances.

"Penis Parker was taking a snooze!" I hear Flash chime in.

"Hey, that's enough! I will send anyone of you home if you aren't mature enough to go on this ski trip!"

Flash shut up really quick after that. Our teacher finishes the attendance then sits in the front row as the bus starts to move. Then Ned turns to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Peter are you ok? You've been really spacey all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine man! Just, you know, the internship."

Ned's face breaks into a goofy grin, "Ahhhh, the internship."

He says as he makes imaginary quotes in the air with his fingers.

"So dude how are you going to be Spiderman and go on the class ski trip?" He says suddenly.

"SHH!" I glance around in a panic, making sure no one heard Ned. I see Michelle sketching in her notebook in the row across from us but that's it.

"Dude! I told you we have to be careful when we talk about the _internship _in front of other people! No one else can know what I do!"

Ned groans, "I'm sorry Peter, It's just so cool and you know I get excited about—"

"What are you losers talking about?" Michelle asks casually as she leans over the aisle to talk to us.

Ned and I practically jump out of our seats.

"No—No—NOTHING!" I stutter.

"Yeah nothing at all, Peter's not an Avenger!"

I wanted to slap Ned, sometimes he had absolutely no filter at all.

"Yeahhh, obviously Peter's not an Avenger….you guys are so weird."

Michelle gives us one more quizzical look before she turns her attention back to her sketchbook.

I let out the breath I'd been holding in and shoot Ned a frustrated look. He laughs nervously in response.

"Sorry?" He says with a pleading smile.

At that moment my phone starts to buzz in my pocket and I quickly fish it out to see who's calling. I look at my phone to find a photo of Happy grimacing at me. I laugh a little at the picture that I snapped of Happy back in Berlin before I accept his call.

"Hey Happy!"

"Kid? Why are you leaving the city?" Happy sounds a little irritated.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just going on a school ski trip remember? I told you about it a few weeks ago? But if you guys need me I can always come hom-"

"No kid it's fine, I just didn't realize that was this week, have fun! Don't do anything stupid!"

"Hey wait a second, does this mean that you guys still have a tracker on me?"

"Yeah ok bye!"

Then the call ends. Typical Happy. I try not to feel irritated but I am. _Why does Mr. Stark feel like he has to track my every move? Why can't he just trust me?_ My thoughts are interrupted by Ned, who has a grin plastered on his face.

"Were you just talking to Iron Man?!" He whispers excitedly.

I sign, "No Ned."

"Oh…so dude do you know how to ski because I haven't skied in years and I think I might have taken a lesson at some…"

Ned and I continue to talk about our skiing concerns and for once everything seems very normal. It's kind of nice. Maybe it will be good to take a break from being Spiderman.

**SPOILER:**

**He won't be getting a break from being Spiderman. ;) **


End file.
